


Notice

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: The Angst Chronicles [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien isn't ok, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Delusions, Gen, Hopeful Ending, OOC?, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Poor Nathalie Sancoeur, Self-Harm, Sort Of, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, implied/referenced eating disorder, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: The 5 people that noticed Adrien's scars





	Notice

(Chloe)

Chloe Bourgeois was the first one to notice his self injury. They were 8 and she had snatched one of his drawings, waving it around above his head. He whined and tried to jump up to catch it, nose scrunching up, when a confused expression spread across her face and her arm lowered. He took the chance to snatch back his picture and raised an eyebrow at the way she was looking at him. "Whaaat?"

"Did you get a cat?" she asked after a moment, and he blinked cluelessly. "What the flipping flip are you on about?" he asked, annoyed that she didn't seem in the mood to play anymore. She pointed at his arm. "You got a buncha scratches on that, did a kitty do them?"

He froze up, something cold twisting in his chest. He didn't know why he had such a feeling of horror. 

He opened his mouth to explain but something stopped him. Didn't his dad say only mentally ill people hurt themself or did dumb self destructive things? What if Chloe thought he was ill and he got sent away? Adrien couldn't imagine not being able to see his parents or Chloe. And weren't mental health places padded with white walls and white clothes and white smells?

Adrien didn't like white.

So he lied.

"Yeah, yeah! I tried to hug this kitty i found but it tried to kill me!" he shouted, waving his arms around to exaggerate. She stuck her tongue out. "Don't hug random kitties, dumby! This is why i hate cats!"

"I don't think i like them either" Adrien shrugged, the cold feeling seeming to seep deeper into him.

He wasn't mentally ill. His dad wouldn't send him away. Chloe wouldn't tattle. He just scratched his arm when he got angry - he saw some people punch walls sometimes when they got real angry! So he was fine.

If he just didn't tell anyone, he'd be fine.

(Nino)

"Dude, did your dad, like.. Do that?" Nino had asked once, pointing to a bruise on Adrien's arm. He self consciously pulled his sleeve down, nervousness quashed by indignancy. "Of course not!" he said adamantly. "My dad is absent and controlling, but he wouldn't ever hurt me!"

"Then.." Nino blinked. "How'd you get that?"

Adrien shrugged. "Not sure. I must have just knocked my arm against something by accident in a rush"

It wasn't like he could tell his friend 'Oh yeah, i got upset and decided to hit my arm multiple times like a maniac!'

Being a model had some benefits. He could fake a pretty good smile.

Nino took his words at face value, of course. Adrien didn't blame him, and while relief bloomed in his chest, so did something sour. Why was he dissapointed his friend hadn't found him out?

...Maybe he just thought Nino knew him well enough to tell the difference between his fake and real smile by now.

He swallowed back a lump in his throat and changed the subject.

(Ladybug)

"Chat Noir, what's on your face?" Ladybug asked him with concern. He paused, reaching up to rub at the mark on his face. 

Earlier that day, some twisted part of him had wondered if his father would start giving a shit about him if he ruined his face. He wouldn't be able to model any more, would he? 

He eventually chickened out, but in a moment of hesitation had held the lighter too close and the flame had licked against his skin. He had yelped, hurling it and splashing his face with ice cold water, but it still hurt horribly.

Her pointing it out seemed to start up his pain receptors again, the throbbing he now felt almost felt like taunting.

"It's nothing, m'lady" he said awkwardly, turning away from her. "Come on, let's go"

She bit her lip and hesitated but nodded, and they went off into the night to patrol, him refusing to respond to the worried glances she kept giving him. Eventually she gave up and dropped it fully.

(Nathalie)

"Adrien, your history and languages homework are overdue" Nathalie cordially informed him, dropping a stack of papers by his bed. He sighed and turned around, burying his face in his pillow. She blinked at him. "With all due respect, it's midday. You shouldn't be asleep"

"Sorry.." the blonde mumbled, and she paused, taken aback by the heavy bags beneath his eyes. Had he been not sleeping?

Then he sat up and stretched, and his shirt lifted slightly, and she froze at the split second glance of a scar she saw.

"Adrien, what is on your stomach?" she asked after a moment, concern lacing her tongue. He tensed, face paling as he picked up his homework hurridly, something jerky and unnatural in his movements. "T-that's all Nat, can you leave now?" he managed. She raised a brow at the nickname and deliberated on the request. By all means she could leave, but it was sort of her job to look after her Boss's charge, and she wanted to know what those marks were.

"Adrien, please, tell me what those scars are" she said in a subdued sort of manner, folding her arms behind her back. He looked away from her, hair falling to obscure his eyes. Finally he just turned to frown at her. "I never see you eat"

She tensed, every atom in her body seeming to go to a standstill. "That's-"

"You don't tell him about me, and i won't say anything on you" Adrien said quietly, and something about his tone made it very clear to Nathalie that this was a threat. 

"Very well" she managed, even if it felt like poison in her throat. She felt awfully sick all of a sudden. She left his room without a word, and the moment she was gone Adrien collapsed against his wall, heart pounding in adrenalin. He knew he shouldn't have gambled with her in such a cruel way, but he couldn't have her tell father about his cope.

Despite knowing that this was the least emotionally charged outcome, he still felt like a horrible person.

(Gabriel)

"Adrien, i want to speak with you for a moment"

He blinked, glancing up from where he was studying. His father said nothing before holding his wrist and pulling it up, causing his sleeve to fall down his arm.

Revealing scar apon scar.

Some cuts. Some burns. Other things. Injuries of varying degree and type.

His father inhaled sharply, and Adrien couldn't help but wonder how his father would react if he saw his stomach or thighs.

After all, he kept his arms relatively clean so he could cover up the marks with makeup with ease. He didn't exactly want his scars to be on camera at his next photo shoot.

"Why-" Gabriel made a choked sort of noise before lowering his head.

"You do this because of me, don't you?" he finally said, and Adrien didn't answer. His father was by no means the only cause, but he was a hefty contributor.

At his silence, his father only seemed to grow more upset, knowing it for the confirmation it was.

And Adrien found arms around him, and though a part of him bitterly wanted to whisper 'too little too late', he found his arms reaching up to return the embrace, holding on like he was a lifeline.

The hug lasted, neither seemingly willing to break the atmosphere that had been built, and out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Nathalie smiling softly, the expression soft and warm. It reminded him of his mother.

And for the first time in 7 years, Adrien could imagine a future where he didn't hurt himself.


End file.
